The Official Concubine
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin ask Bilbo to become his official concubine and the hobbit get's mad


"I want you to be my official concubine." Thorin said, Bilbo froze and pulled away from the dwarf's cuddles and looked at him, they had just made love and were basking in the afterglow of the best two hours of his life and then he dropped this on him. Sitting up Bilbo looked at him in shock. Thorin looked back at the Halfling and wondered why he looked so shocked "Bilbo?"

"Concubine, you want me to be a concubine?!" he exclaimed, Thorin looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Yes that is what I said, I want you to be the Royal Family's official concubine. Many would love to have that honour." He said, Bilbo moved away from the bed and started to put his clothes on.

"Do you know what that even sounds like to me?" Bilbo yelled as he pulled his shirt on, still not understanding, Thorin got out of bed as well and stood behind Bilbo.

"What does it sound like Bilbo? to me it sounds like I am giving you a great honour?" he asked, perplexed by Bilbo's reaction. Bilbo turned around and looked at him.

"It makes me sound like I am nothing but a high class whore!" he screamed and ran out of the king's chambers and fled into his own private chambers.

The next day Bilbo didn't go to breakfast, he was still angry with Thorin who couldn't see why he was so angry, while Thorin was a little upset over the fact that that Bilbo would think that he would be considered a whore. The grey wizard walked up to Thorin and frowned, "what did you do to make Bilbo think he is good for nothing but a quick lay?" he asked calmly

"Is that what that Hobbit is thinking?" he growled as he stood but Gandalf stopped him and got him to sit down.

"Sit down you stubborn dwarf!" he ordered with own growl.

"Bilbo is a Hobbit yes?"

"Of course!" Thorin snapped, looking at him wondering where the wizard was going with this.

"And where Bilbo is from Hobbits have a different view on the world right?" The wizard argued, the dwarf King nodded.

"Yes I understand that" He said getting madder by the second.

"Now what did you say to him to get him thinking he is a whore?" he asked once again, Thorin narrowed his steely blue eyes not liking the path this conversation was going.

"I asked him to be my family's official concubine." He growled, Gandalf sat back.

"Blood Dwarves." He muttered now understanding why Bilbo is acting the way he is.

"Gandalf..." Thorin warned as he looked at the wizard.

"You Thorin have to find away to win that Hobbit's heart back." He said

"What did I do wrong? I thought would be happy I hold him in such high regards?" he exclaimed. All Gandolf could do was shake his head his head.

"No, what he heard you ask him is 'I would like you to be my family's whore, where you will be well kept and used as a bed warmer' as I said before, Hobbits have a different view on the world than our own, even humans would think the same. It may be a high honour here but where Bilbo is standing you are asking him to be nothing but a warm body for you and your family." Thorin's frown deepened as he listen to the wizard speak,

"I guess I should have worded it better?"

How was he going to fix this?

Bilbo was seated in his room stabbing at his food. He was so angry at Thorin he had a good mind to go home but his heart and mind were at war. He loved Throin so much that it hurt but he didn't want to be labelled the king's whore. He sniffed as he heard the knock on his door "Come in." He said, the door opened and in walked Thorin holding a box, Bilbo stood and looked at him.

"Bilbo" he said softly as he closed the door "I am sorry that I upset you last night, I did not mean to upset you"

"Well you did, is that what you think of me and nothing more?" Bilbo asked looking down at his feet.

"Of course not Bilbo you are everything to me! I didn't mean to make it sound like you were nothing but a whore, it doesn't make you anything like that, it's how all future Queen's start off as Bilbo, especially ones who are not from Royal blood, it's to make you a Queen in... training." He explained, Bilbo looked at him and tilted his head.

"So I will not be kept locked in a room and taken out of here and then be screwed when you wanted it or given to your nephews, not that I don't love them it's just I probably won't sleep with them." He answered Thorin chuckled and walked up to Bilbo and warped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest

"No Bilbo I won't have you touched by anyone other than me." He whispered

"I still don't like being called a concubine." He said as he nestled his head into Thorin's chest.

After a quiet while of hugging Bilbo saw the box on the bed, "what's in the box?" Bilbo asked, Thorin smiled and pulled away and walked over to the wooden box, Bilbowatched the dwarf king open the box to reveal a beautiful gold band, with deep blue sapphires around the band.

"This is for you" Thorin said as he took out the band and placed it on Bilbo's head of curls, looking up Bilbo watched as it was set on his head and blinked back at Thorin

"It's beautiful but what is it?" he asked

"Well Fili and Kili have one but theirs are sliver to show they are princes, you will be my Queen consort one day soon and this will be your band to wear all the time but on special days like our wedding day you will wear a beautiful crown, this is for all to see who you are, and no other will take your place." Bilbo's eyes started to fill with tears and he latched himself onto Thorin and hugged him.


End file.
